


Cage

by BlueMoonFantasies



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Crossdressing, Is it Stockholm if you were already in love with your captor before they took you hostage?, M/M, Prisoner Sakuya, Probably not but I'm tagging just in case, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere Mahiru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonFantasies/pseuds/BlueMoonFantasies
Summary: What if Sakuya was taken as a hostage instead of Lilac? What if Kuro’s absence in the ball was having adverse effects on Mahiru? Like, if the Servamp isn’t physically there, it affects the Eve’s body, but if the Servamp isn’tmentallythere, it affects the Eve’s personality.Does it still count as Stockholm Syndrome if you were already in love with your captor before they took you hostage?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru shows Sakuya his new home.

How did he let this happen?

Oh, right. Because of Mahiru. He would cut down anyone Tsubaki asked him to without hesitation except Mahiru.

That’s why he let Mahiru disarm him. Why he let Mahiru restrain him. Why he let Mahiru drag him into an empty room, throw him in a cage and lock the door. It was explained to him that they were holding him as a hostage. He was a bargaining chip in an attempt to get the Servamp of Greed and his Eve back. Sakuya for them.

Sakuya had to admit, it was a clever plan. As much as he couldn’t stand his master, Sakuya knew that Tsubaki cared for his subclasses more than he would admit to an enemy. Despite his situation, Sakuya couldn’t help but be impressed with them for figuring that out. But Sakuya was also scared. He gripped at one of the bars of his cage and looked up at Mahiru. There was something different hidden in his eyes. Something Sakuya didn’t remember seeing before now. Something dangerous.

“Mahiru, you know Tsubaki’s probably gonna kill you once he gets me back,” the vampire warned. The look in Mahiru’s eyes was nothing short of _predatory_ as he approached the cage. And just like the meek prey he was in that moment, Sakuya shifted his gaze downward. Mahiru reached a hand through the bars, held Sakuya’s chin between his fingers, and gently tilted his head to meet his eyes again. Easy movements, no threats of harm to be found if he pulled away, and yet still, Sakuya felt he had no choice.

“Aw, that’s cute,” Mahiru cooed as if speaking to a dimwitted child. “You think I’m giving you back to Tsubaki.” He leaned his face in as close as he could with the metal between them. “You’re not a hostage here. You’re a prisoner. Even if we get Licht and Lawless back completely unharmed, you’re mine, now, Sakuya. I won’t have you running away from me anymore.”

The brunet released Sakuya and stood to make his way to the door. Just before he was out of Sakuya’s sight, he turned back toward his captive with a sweet smile and said, “I’ll be back in a few hours. Don’t go anywhere!”

As if he could.

As if he wanted to.

Yes, despite his situation, Sakuya couldn’t stop a smile from creeping into his face. He was downright giddy as his fingers wrapped tighter around his cage.

“Mahiru…” He said long after the other boy left. “Thank you.” And Belkia called _him_ a yandere.

Because Sakuya wanted to spend time with his friend. His bond with Tsubaki forced him to be on the other side of a war, and he wanted out. And Mahiru had just given him a way out. Mahiru had taken away Sakuya’s choice. He had given Sakuya an excuse. He had no idea what had gotten into Mahiru, but he hoped it never left.

Because at that moment, the cage was the only way he could be free.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru offers Sakuya a drink.

The cage actually wasn’t so bad. It was big; big enough that Sakuya could lie down without having to curl in on himself. There was soft, fluffy padding on the bottom and a few pillows and a blanket strewn about. There was a refrigerator close enough that he could reach through the bars to open it and reach the packets of blood inside. The room it was in was decorated like a typical bedroom. He had been allowed to keep his phone for entertainment when television and the video games he was given access to began to bore him (Of course, the numbers of Tsubaki and all his fellow Melancholy subclasses had been deleted, and being a child of the era of speed dial, Sakuya never bothered to memorize them). All of that, plus the fact that it was Mahiru who put him in the cage - for he knew that, even though something was clearly wrong with boy’s head, Sakuya knew Mahiru wouldn’t hurt him - had Sakuya much more at ease than he probably should have been given his current situation.

He was prisoner. He understood that. And from what Sakuya had seen of Mahiru’s mental state, it was probably within his capabilities now to kill Tsubaki. The way he was now, Mahiru would never give Sakuya back to Tsubaki.

And Sakuya loved that thought.

He was just about to doze off when he heard the door open. He didn’t even need to open his eyes to know who it was. Mahiru was the only one who visited him. He must have thought Sakuya was fully asleep because Sakuya could tell he was trying his best to be quiet as he approached the cage. To his surprise, he heard the latch slide open as Mahiru slid into the cage with him. Deep in the back of his mind, signs were flashing. But even if Sakuya’s ankle hadn’t been chained to one of the bars, Sakuya probably wouldn’t have taken this chance to escape. He wanted to know what Mahiru would do next. So he stayed still and pretended to be asleep.

He felt a hand gently placed on his shoulder, gingerly shaking him.

“Sakuya,” Mahiru said, his voice gentle, but just loud enough to be heard through dreams. Sakuya blinked his eyes open, softly groaning and rubbing his eyes for effect.

“Mahiru...?” he asked, making his voice just raspy enough to convince Mahiru. “Why are you...in here...?”

The brunette gave him one of his sunny smiles. “Sorry to wake you, my Sakkun,” a pleasant shiver crawled its way down Sakuya’s spine at the possessive edge in Mahiru’s tone, “but something occurred to me earlier today. You must be getting sick of cold blood, right? Hugh told me that warm blood straight from the source is best for vampires. So I came to feed you properly.”

Sakuya’s eyes widened. Surely Mahiru didn’t intend to... Yet Mahiru pulled a sewing needle out of one of the pockets of his hoodie and dragged the tip down two of his fingers, making himself bleed. He stuffed the needle back in his jacket and offered his bleeding hand to the green-haired vampire.

“Here. Drink,” he said.

Feeling his instincts taking over, Sakuya shifted onto his knees and leaned forward. He timidly tapped his tongue to the injured appendages before unconsciously curling around them, taking as much blood as he could. It took a moment to register that Mahiru’s other hand was petting the back of his head, as if he were an owner rewarding a dog for following instructions with a treat and some affection. That thought sent another tingle down Sakuya’s spine. Being so dependent of Mahiru like this, being reduced to a mere pet, something about it made Sakuya want more.

Sakuya finally pulled away when the bleeding stopped. The liquid life that covered the digits had been thoroughly replaced by his saliva. His other hand still carding through Sakuya’s hair, Mahiru pulled him in until his head rested of Mahiru’s shoulder.

“How was that?” asked the human. “Better than those frozen packets, right?”

“Y-yeah,” Sakuya answered. “Thank you.”

“Good. Because from now on, you’re only allowed to drink from those packets and me.”

Another tingle shot down Sakuya’s spine. Up until that point, the things Mahiru had been saying to him had only really hinted at his new, possessive nature. This, though...

It took him a moment to realize that Mahiru was sniffing his hair.

“You smell really good, Sakuya,” he said. “Like strawberries and apples. I could get addicted to it.” He pulled away slightly to lower his head toward Sakuya’s neck. “I wonder if you taste like it, too...”

The vampire gasped as something warm and wet slid up the side of his neck, stopping just below his ear. He slapped a hand over his mouth to keep more embarrassing sounds from slipping past his lips.

“Hmm...” Mahiru hummed, the vibrations going right into Sakuya’s ear and once again down his spine. “Not exactly strawberries and apples, but maybe I just need a better taste...” without warning, Mahiru sunk his teeth into Sakuya’s flesh. Sakuya pressed his hand even harder against his mouth, close to biting his own palm to keep himself quiet.

It only lasted a few seconds before the door opened again. This time, it was the purple-haired kid.

“Shirota!” he shouted.

“What?!” Mahiru roared, whipping his head to face the other boy.

Taking a fraction of a moment to process what he was witnessing, the kid adopted a look of disgust and turned his head away. “We may have found a way to get Sloth out of the ball, but we need your input, since you’re the only one who can hear him.”

Mahiru’s grip tightened in Sakuya’s hair for a moment, forcing him to choke back more sounds, before finally replying with, “Fine,” releasing Sakuya, and exiting the cage. Once he had the latch closed, he gave Sakuya his signature smile again. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, my Sakkun. Don’t go anywhere~!” With that, he exited the room, shutting and locking the door from the outside behind him.

Sakuya pressed a hand to the bruise forming on his neck, probably harder than he needed to, just to feel those jolts of electric excitement sparking every nerve ending in his body. He smiled to himself. There it was again, the unexplained giddiness. The knowledge that Mahiru had quite literally left his mark on him. The feeling of _belonging_ to Mahiru.

Now that was something Sakuya could get addicted to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru brings Sakuya a present.

Sakuya was just finishing the song when the door to his room creaked open. There, of course, stood Mahiru. His captor. His prison guard. His love. Sakuya turned off the rhythm game he was playing and powered down the console from within his cage. He noticed Mahiru was holding a plastic bag.

“Hi, Mahiru,” Sakuya greeted, a giddy smile already forming on his face.

“Hello, my Cherry Blossom,” Mahiru replied with a smile of his own. “I brought you a present,” he said, holding up the bag before approaching the cage, unlocking the door, and slipping inside. The chain around Sakuya’s ankle rattled as he shifted to make room for his deranged love. He watched as Mahiru reached into the bag and pulled out a white, pleated skirt.

It was simple, but pretty. Sakuya gasped at the sight of it.

“Is that…?” He didn’t want to make assumptions. He didn’t want to sound too excited.

“For you,” Mahiru replied. “Don’t think I didn’t notice how excited you were to wear that maid’s dress to the school festival. I didn’t make that for you, which means you just had it laying around. You have a secret hobby, don’t you?” As he spoke, he crawled closer and closer to Sakuya until he was practically on top of the vampire. Sakuya blushed at having been found out, but there was no use lying to Mahiru, so he nodded.

“I don’t…get many opportunities to try on clothes,” he said. “But…I do feel more comfortable in skirts than I probably should…”

Mahiru giggled and caressed Sakuya’s cheek. Sakuya leaned into his touch. “How cute,” said the brunette. “It’s okay. You don’t have to be embarrassed anymore. I’ll bring you all the cute skirts and pretty dresses you want. I’m sure you’ll look amazing in them~” He lifted the white skirt back up. “For now, let’s start with something simple.”

“How will I get it on, though?” Sakuya asked, gesturing to the chain around his ankle.

“Don’t worry,” Mahiru replied. “I thought of everything.” He pushed one of the folds of the skirt aside to reveal a zipper than spanned all the way down the length of it. “I designed it so it just wraps around your waist. Kinda like a bath towel. Unfortunately,” he slipped a pair of fabric scissors out from the pocket of his hoodie, “your track pants are a bit of an issue.”

Sakuya sat completely still as Mahiru snipped away at his clothing, only moving when Mahiru needed him to. When Mahiru was finished, Sakuya was left in his striped shirt and bright pink briefs. Nothing Mahiru hadn’t seen in the locker rooms at school, but this felt much more…intimate. He reached for the skirt, only for Mahiru to pull it away.

“One more thing,” the brunette said with a smirk. “It was rather bold of you to assume you’d be putting these on yourself.”

“These?” Sakuya asked. Mahiru reached back into the bag and pulled out a pair of light pink stockings. Without another word, Sakuya sat back with his hands pressed flat against the cushioned floor of the cage behind him so Mahiru could open the skirt and drape it around his waist. It fell well above his knees but was long enough to cover his underwear.

Next came the stockings. Mahiru picked one up and tapped Sakuya’s right leg. The chain rattled softly as he lifted his foot so Mahiru could roll the stocking up to his ankle, slide it under the shackle, then slowly roll the stocking up to the middle of Sakuya’s thigh. He repeated the process with the other stocking, minus the shackle. This time, once he was done, Mahiru’s hand lingered on the strip of skin still visible on Sakuya’s thigh, brushing his thumb over it. Brown eyes gazed into red with pure adoration and a hint of something a bit less stable before Mahiru gingerly pressed his forehead to Sakuya’s.

“I love you, my Sakuya. I want to keep you here by my side forever.”

Sakuya placed his hand atop Mahiru and offered him a tender smile of his own before slowly running his hand up Mahiru’s arm and wrapping his arms around his captor’s neck.

“Then do it,” he said. “I won’t run.”

Content with Sakuya’s answer, Mahiru closed the tiny distance between them and pressed his lips to Sakuya’s in a chaste kiss. They were soon interrupted once again by Misono. At least this time, he had the common sense to knock. Mahiru begrudgingly lifted himself off of Sakuya, locked the cage back up, and peeked out the door. Sakuya couldn’t make out their conversation, but apparently the Eve of Lust had hatched another plan to get Sloth out of his orb. Mahiru turned to him.

“I have to go again. But I promise I’ll bring you more cute clothes when I come back~!”

Sakuya gave a nod in response before Mahiru shut and locked the door. He was so excited to play dress-up for Mahiru.


End file.
